Circuit simulation is a manner for electronic circuits to be designed in a simulated manner and tested in a simulation environment for operational characteristics of the electronic circuits. Implementing circuit simulation can provide for a much more cost-effective and efficient way of testing circuit behavior, and thus for optimizing circuit design parameters. Typical simulated circuits can be complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) circuits, such as to provide logic testing of the operation of the CMOS circuits. In CMOS circuits, combinatorial and sequential component building blocks can be included in a circuit simulation to verify logic success of the circuit and/or timing characteristics associated with the circuit. However, other types of circuits, such as superconducting circuit systems, are becoming more prevalent and can have entirely different operating characteristics. Superconducting circuit systems, such as Reciprocal Quantum Logic (RQL) circuits, do not operate with the same combinatorial and sequential classifications as CMOS circuits, and thus cannot be simulated in the same manner.